glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvatore Anderson
Salvatore Anderson 'is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. He joined the New Directions in Duffy Danger. He makes his first appearance in Numb, although not fully introduced, but more as brief, he was fully introduced in The Broadway Battle. Salvatore was created by Purple-Glee-Project, and is portrayed by One Direction member Liam Payne. Backstory Salvatore was born in Paris to his Italian mother, Maria, and French father, Antoine. He was never alone because his had four older siblings to look out for him. When he was 5 his mother died in a car crash. His family was hit hard by the death, Antoine decided to move the kids away from Paris as it was a constant reminder of what happened to their mother and moved to London. At the age of 7 his older brothers, Marcel, Noël and Sébastien, would quite often beat Salvatore very severly, his older sister Anita would always stand up for him and tell them to beat on people their own ages. Salvatore grew quite close to Anita after that and she became his best friend. When Anita moved away to America so she could go to fashion college easier, a 10 year old Salvatore was left with his brothers again and whilst Antoine would try his best to stop the beating it never worked. When he was 11 Marcel came home drunk and decided to hit Salvatore over the back of his head with a chair, Salvatore was in hostpital for a week and luckily escaped with no brain damage, Marcel was kickied out and Antoine decided to move again. This time to New York City, Anita met them there and Salvatore had never been happier. When he was 13 he told his family that he was gay, all of them accepted this and told him not to worry because they would love him no matter what. The only thing that made Salvatore worried was the fact he and his older brothers were enrolled at a Catholic school, Noël and Sébastien urged him to stick with them to keep him safe, but instead Salvatore got attracted by a boy who just wanted to make a fool of him. He set the trap of giving Salvatore a note telling him to meet the boy in the locker rooms, Salvatore did, and was caught trying to come on to the boy by the football team, he was beaten senselessly by the team who all had a go kicking and punching him whilst yelling derogatry names at him. This made him hate himself for what he did, so he took up self harm, cutting and purging to get rid of his emotions and self-hatred, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't get rid of it all, because of everyday having to go to St Joseph's Catholic School for Boys and having the stuffing knocked out him. His father, scared for his son's health moved yet again, but this time away from the bright lights of the big city to small town Lima, Ohio. Salvatore was enrolled at McKinely and has decided recently that he wants to be on Broadway and this year that glee club is gonna help him get there Biography Season 1 Salvatore is first seen briefly in Numb buying weed from Jason, when she says that it costs 20 bucks for a sample, he is infuriated by it, but pays for it anyway, and claims that he will get the "munchies". He is fully introduced in The Broadway Battle when Principal Figgins is questioning him about the weed, he tells Figgins that he didn't sell it he bought it from Jason. After confessing that he is released from the office but he is quickly grabbed by Jason who confronts him asking if he told Figging she sold the weed to him, at first he denies it but quickly confesses he did. After Jason lets him go and tells him that she's gonna in trouble now, he quickly fires back that he almost got in trouble because of her and asks her if she can't be considerate of the other people around you and not think about just herself, she replies that she just cares about myself but threatens him before walking away leaving him leaning his head against a locker. In Duffy Danger he is first seen in detention with Jason, Viper and Lyndsay, although he doesn't speak or even interact with anyone, he is spotted by Jason who is set on making him join the New Directions. He is next seen when Jason is waiting to talk with him at his car, when she asks for a favor he refuses to take any drugs from her or let her take his car, he also tells her he'd rather be beaten up then sleep with her. Jason quickly gets tired of his protesting and tells him to listen telling him she won't beat him up if he joins glee club, to which he asks what he will get out of it. He is later seen arriving in the choir room with Jason, Aidan quickly makes the comparison between Salvatore and one of the members of One Direction, Salvatore then performs ''I Need This as his audition to join , he is accepted in and gave Jason a wink as the New Directions cheered for him. In Blackout, he is seen accidentally pushing Aidan, after it happens he quickly apologizes. He also realizes that Aidan is also in the New Directions, so they both greet each other and when Aidan compliments Salvatore's singing, he's glad that Aidan liked it. Meanwhile, they talk once again in the hallways about the storm and how it will affect Aidan and Invitationals, Salvatore agrees that the storm warnings are a big deal, and Aidan and Salvatore exchange smiles until Jason gets in the way to push Salvatore away from Aidan, leaving him confused when he asks if everything is alright. In the end of the episode, Jason "accidently" spits out that Aidan is gay after Hayden admits that he is bisexual at Invitationals, and Salvatore is confused, because he thought that Jason and Aidan were actually dating. He performs in All of the Lights ''with New Directions. In Guilty Pleasure he is only seen in the background breifly when the New Directions are disscussing the week's lesson of sexiness and when Kendall, Hailey and Samantha perform ''Sexify. He is next seen talking to Aidan about Jason and how they were going to have to get revenge for her outing Aidan at Invitationals, this is when Salvatore tells Aidan that Jason was going to give him $500 if he joined the New Directions and stayed two weeks, in the end the two decide that they are going to seduce her and make her feel like she's not even a lesbian. Salvatore is seen in the next scene in The LGBT Alliance meeting with Hayden, Deno, Gretchen, Hailey, Jason and new girl Jackson Tyler, each one shares their backstory about their sexuality, Salvatore tells the group about how he was tricked and brutally beaten before attending McKinley. He is seen breifly performing SexyBack ''with Matt and the other boys. He is next seen going to talk Cole after he overhears Cole and Samantha's talk about having sex, he tells Cole that Samantha wants him to lose his virginity to her, just like every other guy she's been with, when Cole says she's a virgin Salvatore tells him she's lying and that she's nothing but a whore-ish girl, Cole tells him he doesn't understand cause he's gay. Sal assures him that he knows what it's like, when Cole questions his motives and says it must be the fact he's gonna do something better than Sal can Salvatore get's offended tells Cole he doesn't have to be rude but if he wants to lose his virginity, he should just lose it before walking away. He then goes to see Aidan to seduce Jason, when it doesn't work the two backmail her, she retorts that she will kick their asses to which Salvatore tells her than Gretchen will fight any chick for any reason, hence why Lyndsay had been coming to school with bandages all over her face. He is next seen with Jason and Aidan at BreadStix asking if they'd like to come back to his place for a movie as his family wasn't home that night, as the three go to leave Jason is confronted by a furious Kai he and Aiden run out after Jason is pushed to the ground, he quickly drives the three back to his house away from the drama in the restaurant. He is next seen at his home with Jason and Aidan disccussing what had just happened at BreadStix. He is next seen as the three start to watch the movie and Jason starts to toke up in his bedroom, when he and Aidan freak out she tells them to relax especially Sal because of the sample he had bought from her a few weeks earlier, as the three share the joint things start to get heated and Jason tells Sal to kiss Aidan, which he does. As the three strip off and start to have the planned threesome they sing ''3 ''when they finish he deems it as really epic. Next he is seen talking with Aidan about what happened the night before when Jason denies that they got her back and she knew what they were planning, she agrees to leave Aidan alone and both boys agree not to say anything about Hailey. He is last seen performing in ''Guilty Pleasure with the rest of the New Directions In The Diva-Off he is first seen in the choir room when the assignment is given and he also seen performing Phresh Out the Runway/Diva with the rest of the New Directions. He is not seen or heard from again until he performs My Heart Will Go On to prove he's a diva. He is next seen at Breadstix with Jason, Kaleesha and Aidan, where Aidan and Salvatore confess they're dating and they discuss how Kaleesha was going to get revenge on Kendall for how badly she had been treating Kaleesha. He was present when Kaleesha executed her revenge, he was shocked at Kendall's racist remark about Kaleesha's family, he stayed shocked when Kaleesha tipped the box of cornflakes over Kendall's head, when Kaleesha started to hit Kendall he is seen smiling with Jason and Aidan. He is next seen when Cole stops him in the hallways to apologise to him about what he said because Salvatore was right, he then tells Salvatore that Samantha is a prostitute and asked him not to tell anyone, he agrees and Cole leaves. Salvatore is last seen applauding Cole after he had performed Listen. In Unapologetic Salvatore is first seen when Holly tells the New Directions about the Unapologetic assignment, he is seen freaking out because he is one of Rihanna's biggest fans he continues to babble until Hayden hits him on the head, when Holly tells the group that they'll be paying homage to Unapologetic Hayden jumps up in joy and high fives Sal.He is next seen at The LGBT Alliance meeting discussing gay marriage with the other members, when Deno leaves abruptly Salvatore is confused and asks Hayden "What's wrong with him". The next time he's seen is when Aidan follows him through the halls, Sal isn't pleased to see him, because he has things on his mind, when Aidan asks him if he wants to come on another group night with himself, Jason and Kaleesha Salvatore turns him down saying he's busy, when Sal doesn't want to talk Aidan assumes it's something he's done, Salvatore quickly assures him it's nothing to do with him, he just has a lot on his mind and doesn't want to get Aidan involved, to which Adian accepts and walks away. Salvatore states, via voice-over, that he feels isolated and feels like he's just witnessed every fight and argument in glee club. He feels responsible for Kaleesha and Kendall's suspensions and Samantha and Cole's break up. He feels like something is missing before he can move on from his attack from when he was 14. He performs What Now ''because of how lost he feels. He isn't seen again until after Jason fights with Cole and storms out, quitting glee club, as Cole makes a snide remark about Jason, Salvatore jumps out of his chair screaming in anger, telling them to shut up because he can't take all the drama anymore, he also quits glee club and runs out. He isn't seen again until Jason gives him a small bag of weed at his locker, Salvatore is unsure about the drugs to begin with but Jason quickly persuades him it's good for the both of them. Aiden approaches the pair asking to speak with Sal alone Jason rebuffs him and they walked away, Sal looked back at Aidan. He sings in Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary with several others because of the strain on their relationship. Personality Salvatore is usually quite cold and distant he doesn't like to socialise very much and sticks to a small group of people he can relate to. He becomes a whole different person when performing, he is more confident in himself and loves the spotlight. He is quite sarcastic and likes to tear people down if they annoy him. If he gets overwhelmed by social situation he'll either leave completely or ask for some space. Songs Season 1 Solos Ineedthis.PNG|I Need This ''(Duffy Danger) MHWGO.PNG|My Heart Will Go On (The Diva-Off) WhatNow.png|What Now (Unapologetic) Solos (In a Duet) Mirrors.PNG|Mirrors' (Aidan) ''(The Side Effects) Solos (In a Group Number): Gallery LiamPayne.jpg Sal1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters